Blame it on the Mistletoe
by Mistress Vamp
Summary: Non-Magic: With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas. Snarry; implications of other pairings
1. Prologue: Montgomery Lavaryous Snape

**Title:** Blame it on the Mistletoe  
**Author:** A fan of Lady Calanor aka Mistress Vamp  
**Giftee:** Calanor  
**Word Count:** Approximately 13,000+  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implications of Severus/OFC, Harry/OMC, Adrian/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Remus/Ron, Sirius/Luna, Neville/Cho)  
**Warnings:** (please continue to warn for DH spoilers) Non-magic, Implied M/M relations, AU, OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, Possible Book/Movie spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to the author. JK Rowling, and her associates strictly own all Harry Potter characters, places, and canon ideas. The lyrics, _Blame it on the Mistletoe_, belong to Toby Keith. No money is being made on this story. It is being done for the pure enjoyment to others and to myself. Copyright infringement not intended.  
**Summary:** With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas.  
**Authors Note:** Calanor, I hope this is to your liking. It is my first journey into Non-magic fiction, so I hope you enjoy.  
**A Very Special Note to my Betas:** Thank you to my wonderful betas for helping me through this: Jen, Shannon, and Joji. Without you, I doubt I would have made it through. With all my respect to you all, Mistress Vamp.

-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

**Prologue: Montgomery Lavaryous Snape**

Montgomery Lavaryous Snape knew two things were sure in his life. The first one was that his father was not a happy man and the second was that Christmas in the Snape household was just another day that was to be ignored. He had learned this awful truth on the very night his mother had abandoned them when he was at the tender age of three.

His mother had loved this holiday, his father said. He knew this was true as he could almost remember the decorations throughout the house; the soft Christmas music, the ornaments, and the Christmas tree. But now, it was becoming a distant memory. Eight years had passed since he had last seen anything of the sort within their house. At times, if he concentrated hard enough, he could remember his mother during this holiday. As he got older, the memory of her face was remembered through pictures and her voice through the musical CDs she had made for him from her laptop.

On his sixth birthday, he remembered asking his father why his mother had left. The only answer he received was i _'I asked her to leave.'_ Montie, as his father had taken to calling him, had known this wasn't the truth. He had thought he knew the real reason she left three years before, but as the world knows, three-year-olds usually get it wrong.

_**Flashback**_

_"Severus, I can't keep doing this anymore."_

_"Can't do what anymore, Savanna?"_

_"I can't keep loving you, Severus. I can't keep pretending to be something you obviously don't want."_

_35-year-old Severus Snape looked at his wife of four years, his eyes showing the calmness that didn't exist in his mind and his heart. "You're leaving."_

_"Yes and I won't be coming back. Tell Montgomery that I lo..."_

_"You tell the boy yourself, Savanna. I will not lie to our son."_

_"He is solely your son now, Severus, as I wipe my hands of you and your name." Savanna Snape turned her back to her husband, took a deep breath, and then spoke in a soft, but shaky voice. "I loved you when no other would. I bore your son and I have tried to do what I could to please you." With a slight shake of her head, she turned back to Severus and looked at him in the eyes. "One day, my love, you shall be happy, but I regret that I am not that person. You know who it is you want, Severus. If you get the chance, take it."_

_Severus just looked at her, his posture and eyes unchanging._

_Savanna lowered her eyes and nodded her head. "I bid thee goodnight, Severus. I will say goodnight to Montgomery and I shall be out by the next evening." Savanna gave a soft curtsy and as she walked out of the room, her husband of four years didn't try to hold her back._

_By the next evening, Montgomery and Severus were alone._

_**End Flashback**  
_  
It was on the eve of his eleventh Christmas that he finally understood the real reason his mother left and why his father did not enjoy the holiday known as Christmas.  
_**  
Flashback**_

_"Father?"_

_"Yes, son?"_

_"I got a Christmas card yesterday."_

_"Who from?"_

_Eleven-year-old Montgomery Snape bit his bottom lip, contemplating whether or not he should say._

_"Montie?" his father asked as he raised his eyes from his book that was in lap. "Who is the card from?"_

_"Mother."_

_At that point, Severus thought his heart stopped beating. "Really?" 'Nothing from her in eight years and suddenly, she sends a Christmas card? What are you up to, Savanna?'_

_"Yes and she asked me to tell you Merry Christmas."_

_"Did she indeed?"_

_Montie watched his father's reactions, curious to know if he could read his father's reaction the way his father could read his. Then on a whim of a subject change knowing his father wasn't comfortable talking about his mother, he dared to ask the one question that had always plagued his thoughts. "Why do you disregard Christmas, Father?"_

_"It was your grandmother's favorite holiday."_

_Montie blinked then tilted his head. "Gran Amberetta likes Easter, not Christmas."_

_Severus looked briefly at his son, before he continued reading the book on his lap. "Your Grandmother Eileen; not Amberetta."_

_Montie's only reaction to this statement was 'I have a Grandmother Eileen?'_

_**End Flashback**_

Now, seven months later, Montie was determined to give his father the best Christmas ever. Montie knew he had less than five months to come up with the perfect gift, but in his mind, what do you get a man who claims he has everything?

* * *

End Prologue: Montgomery Lavaryous Snape


	2. Chapter I: Pictures of an Unknown Man

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implications of Severus/OFC, Harry/OMC, Adrian/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Remus/Ron, Sirius/Luna, Neville/Cho)  
**Warnings:** (please continue to warn for DH spoilers) Non-magic, Implied M/M relations, AU, OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, Possible Book/Movie spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to the author. JK Rowling, and her associates strictly own all Harry Potter characters, places, and canon ideas. The lyrics, _Blame it on the Mistletoe_, belong to Toby Keith. No money is being made on this story. It is being done for the pure enjoyment to others and to myself. Copyright infringement not intended.  
**Summary:** With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas.  
**A Very Special Note to my Betas:** Thank you to my wonderful betas for helping me through this: Jen, Shannon, and Joji. Without you, I doubt I would have made it through. With all my respect to you all, Mistress Vamp.

-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

**Chapter I: Pictures of an Unknown Man**

It was a calm Friday evening when Montie Snape decided that he was going to use the night to his advantage. His father was gone for the evening and his Aunt Minnie, his father's former colleague and Montie's Godmother, had demanded that she be allowed to spend some time with her Godson. Severus couldn't help but agree after his son gave him the puppy eyes and made his lower lip quiver. It was rare that his father would allow himself to have a night for himself so when Minerva had offered to spend some time with Montie, Severus had finally agreed.

As his Godmother kept herself occupied with a book she had brought to read, Montie decided it was time to go to the one place his father had warned him to never go alone; their attic. According to his father's tales, there were ghosts living up there that were so spooky, they even scared him. Not that Montie believed it, of course, but he always obeyed his father. However, he felt as though there was a reason he needed to be up there and if there was one thing his father and his Godmother taught him, it was to listen to your gut.

Creeping slowly up the stairs then pulling them shut once he was inside, Montie turned on the flashlight he had brought with him. Taking a good look around, he finally spotted what he believed was needed for his father's happiness; old photo albums of his father's notorious career as an Alchemist and Chemistry teacher at the Hogwarts Institute.

Montie soon settled himself next to the first box and after turning on the light that was attached to the wall, he took out the first of the photo albums. In this one, there were awards that his father had earned during his own times at Hogwarts Institute. Montie smiled when he saw his Godmother and his father, knowing now just how far back their relationship went. It was something that made Montie fill with pride. As he continued to look through the pictures, he began to realize just how important his father truly was to his life.

Album after album, Montie got a glimpse of the boy his father once was and the man he had worked so hard to become. When he came across the pictures of his father and mother, he started to notice the pictures of his father were different from the previous ones; he wasn't smiling near as much or his smiles looked forced. This confused Montie. He knew his parents weren't happy together, but he just didn't get how deep it went. As he shook his head in confusion, he took out a new album. This one was different from the rest. The other albums had plain covers with just the word _Memories_ on their cover, but this one stood out from all the rest. The cover was black with a red outline and in the middle of the album, there was only one word: _Harry_. Intrigued, Montie opened the album to get a look inside.

The first picture inside made Montie blink. He opened his mouth then shut it, confused by what he was seeing. There in the middle of the first page, stood his father and an unknown man who Montie would guess to be this person named Harry. Not that that confused Montie, of course, but what was confusing him was that his father had his arms around this Harry person, smiling brightly, and hugging Harry so tightly the could have been molded together.

Montie bit his bottom lip, flipping the pages of the photo album. Page after page was nothing but photos of his father and Harry. In some of the pictures, they were smiling at the camera, and then in others, they were just cuddled together. Then at the end of the album, there was a picture that looked like a family picture. Underneath the picture were the names _Adrian, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Severus, Harry, Remus, Ron, Sirius, Luna, Neville, Cho_. Closing the album, Montie bit his lip a little more and looked around a little. He grabbed another photo album, this one having pictures of everyone that was in the last picture, but also including Minerva and a very white-headed and long bearded man.

_'I bet Aunt Minnie knows who these people are, but...will she tell me what I need to know?'_ Montie needed answers and upon shutting the album, he grabbed both of the albums and then another one that included his mother and father inside, along with his flashlight. After shutting off the light, Montie carefully lowered the stairs then climbed down. He closed the steps back up and went in search of his Godmother. He had questions, she held the answers, and before the night was over, Minerva McGonagall would have a massive headache.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was used to having surprises in her life. After all, she was the one who watched Severus Snape go through his years with bullies around every corner. She was there with Harry Potter and his two friends whom were all infamous for their follies throughout their school years. She had witnessed terror throughout the ages and yet she had survived. She had been there when Harry had had the world's safety thrust upon his shoulders without thought and she had been there when he, along with his one time beau, Severus Snape, had conquered the evil the world had said he was to defeat.

Thinking back on that time, Minerva closed her book and thought about the changes. Once Harry and Severus were free from the war, they pursued their relationship, with the blessings of their friends. Though their orientation was not what most approved of in that age, the two men hadn't cared what others thought; their friends were their souls and therefore, the only opinions that mattered were theirs.

Shaking her head to clear it of the thoughts that were forming, she often wondered why Severus had left Harry. As always, her thoughts came upon a little boy that looked much like his father, but had the softness his mother harbored. Severus had wanted an heir and Harry wasn't able to provide that for him, much to their disappointment. Harry had done everything possible to keep Severus in his life, but the more he tried, the more he pushed the older man away.

Hearing the footsteps of her Godson, Minerva raised her head and put a welcoming smile on her face. As much as she missed seeing Severus and Harry together, she was pleased that Severus had this little boy. She was, as well, pleasantly surprised at how good a father Severus had become. Putting her book aside, for she knew she wouldn't be reading much more of it on this night, she opened her arms and welcomed the comforting presence of Montie Snape.

* * *

Montie had watched his Godmother in thought before he made his presence known to her. He wondered what went on through her head sometimes, but knowing that it was useless to ask most of the time, he just shrugged it off and decided he would ask when he was older.

Climbing into her lap, he kissed her cheek and grinned. "You know I'm getting too old for this, Aunt Minnie."

"Too old for what, my dear boy?" Minerva asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

Montie chuckled. "Climbing into your lap like I'm a little kid. I am nearly twelve, you do realize?"

Minerva huffed. "You will not be twelve until the end of November and as of this instant, you are still my little boy. Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Looking down at the photo albums, he knew what he wanted to ask, just not the right words. "If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?" he asked as he looked at her. "And please, Aunt Minnie, don't tell me what you think I **want** to hear."

As she gave Montie a long look, she gently nodded her head. She knew this must be important for him to ask the way that he did. "All right, Montgomery. You have my word."

"Who is Harry?"

_'Well,'_ Minerva thought. _'This certainly wasn't what I was preparing to hear.'_ "Why do you ask?"

Handing her the photo album with the pictures of Harry inside, Montie spoke in a soft voice. "I went up to the attic to see if there was something that would give me a hint as to what I could get father for this coming Christmas. While I was searching for a clue of some sort, I came across some of father's old photo albums."

"I see."

"Who is he, Aunt Minnie? I know you know because you have that look in your eyes that father has when he is trying to deny such things."

Minerva looked at the photo album then at Montie, raising one hand to rub his hair back from his face gently. "Harry was a student of your father's. A man, that when your father fought briefly in the war, he came to love."

"Why doesn't father speak of him if he loved him?"

"Because, Montie, those were hard times and your father wanted something that Harry couldn't give him."

"What was that?"

Minerva smiled just a little. "A child."

Montie nodded just a little. "Aunt Minnie..."

"Yes?"

Montie looked at her then at the photo album, looking like a conflicted little boy. "He wasn't happy with mother, was he?" He looked at her, his eyes soft, yet curious. "I know he loved her, but...he wasn't happy. I know it. Just as I know that now, he's not happy."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Minerva asked with a bit of her own curiosity.

Montie handed her another photo album. "In the pictures with mother, his eyes don't light up. The smiles never reach beyond his cheeks and in a few of them, they looked forced. Though, when you look at the pictures with Harry, he looks like he is floating on cloud nine. He was happy with Harry, wasn't he, Aunt Minnie? I know he was."

Minerva took a slight breath than nodded. "Yes, Montie. Your father was very happy with Harry. But, do not mistake his life with your mother as something he wasn't proud of."

"I know," Montie said with a slight nod of his head. "He was happy with mother because I was the result, but what I mean is...well, he wasn't **happy** being with her."

"Can you tell me what you mean, exactly?"

"No, but I can show you?" With Minerva's nod, Montie took the photo albums and opened both to three very specific pictures. "This one," Montie said as he pointed to the picture. "Is mother and father while she is pregnant. Here, his smile reaches just below his eyes, but never reaches completely. Then in this one," he said as he flipped to another picture of his parents, "his smile is forced. Whereas in this photo," Montie turned to a picture of Harry and Severus, his fingers rubbing gently over his father's face, "his smile reaches beyond his eyes and they are glowing." As he looked at her, his voice demanded the same challenge his eyes gave her. "Now do you see what I mean, Godmother?"

Minerva looked between the three pictures and took another breath, this time letting it out slowly as she counted to ten in her head. "I think, Montgomery," she started with a soft, but calm voice. "This calls for us to be seated in a more comfortable and controlled environment so why don't we get you ready for bed? Once you're in your bed, I can tell you the tale of one Severus Snape and his beloved prankster, Harry Potter?"

Four hours later, Montgomery Lavaryous Snape was lying quietly in his bed, his mind reeling from the overwhelming amount of information his Godmother had provided him. Never in all the years he'd wondered about his father's happiness, had he ever though that his father would betray his own heart for the gift of a child.

_**Flashback**_

_"Now, you're all tucked in, you're comfortable, and you're sure you wish to know this tale?"_

_"Yes."_

_Minerva sighed. "This will not be happy all the way through, Montgomery, but it is mostly pleasant throughout."_

_Montie looked at her, his eyes and voice soft. "I need to know, Aunt Minnie. Please."_

_Minerva looked at him for a bit then nodded her head as she began her tale. "Your father, as you know, was a Chemistry teacher at Hogwarts Institute for the Gifted & Talented. Harry, the man in the pictures, was one of your father's students. Now, Severus hadn't been a teacher there but for a few years when Harry started at the age of eleven. He himself was still young compared to most teachers. Though, he had already accomplished a great deal for himself before he taught at the Institute._

_"Your father was well known for his medicinal herbs and the likes. He studied Alchemy and became one of the greatest in a very short period of time. He had grown up at Hogwarts, of course. Your grandfather, Tobias, was not an easy man to get along with, especially for Severus. Has your father ever spoken to you about him, my dear boy?"_

_Montie shook his head. "Never."_

_Minerva nodded. "I thought as much. Tobias was very...abusive toward your father, both physically and mentally. Now, do not get me wrong, Montgomery. Your grandfather was a good man, but when he got drunk and he went on his rants, Severus was the only person who your grandfather felt was strong enough to challenge him and that was not something he appreciated._

_"Severus came to our institute in the year of 1971. Unlike most students, we had a summer program that year and your father was the first student we admitted into the program. The moment I laid eyes on him, I knew he would have the potential to be someone great. Unfortunately, however, there were students that were jealous of your father."_

_"Jealous? Why?"_

_Minerva smiled. "Because your father excelled at all of his subjects, Montgomery. He was brilliant in Mathematics, English, Literature, Art, and when it came to Science, he was the top student. His brain worked faster than anyone could ever imagine."_

_"I always knew father was brilliant," Montie said with a smile._

_Minerva smiled again, this time, a bit sadly. "Yes, but it was his greatest misfortune."_

_"How is that?"_

_"He had no friends, Montgomery. All those that he tried to get close to, he was turned away and looked at as different because he was so smart. He, however, did make one friend. A young woman by the name of Lily Evans decided that she had seen enough pranks take place that she stood up for him. Now, of course, Severus didn't take this lightly and in the beginning of their relationship, it was rough for them. Fortunately, they were able to see past most of the hardships to maintain their friendship. However, there was just one little rock in the path that refused to be moved._

_"A man by the name of James Potter was the leader of a group of pranksters that called themselves The Marauders. They used to get by with everything, including tormenting Severus. The Headmaster, may he rest in peace, believed it was just childish acts. Unfortunately, many of the pranks were hurtful toward your father and as he grew, he distanced himself from Lily, who in the end married James."_

_At this, Montie nodded, slowly absorbing all the information his Godmother was giving him._

_"Now, I told you this because you need to understand the beginning of your father's and Harry's relationship. When Severus graduated during the summer of 1977, it was the last time he ever spoke to Lily. Unfortunately, it was the last time we saw him until he accepted our offer to teach at our institute._

_"During those years we didn't see Severus, he was the constant talk amongst the staff. He was, and still remains, of our dearest students. We followed his Alchemy career from the very beginning. When he accepted our offer, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and myself, along with the entire Hogwarts staff, was bouncing with excitement. Two years later, we all met the little boy that would eventually melt Severus' heart. A young and very awkward Harry James Potter, the son of Severus' one time greatest friend, Lily Evans, and her husband, Severus' long time childhood enemy, James Potter."_

_**End Flashback**_

As the tale continued, Montie listened to everything his Godmother said. He listened to the stories about the detentions Harry and his friends earned, how Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, another member of the Marauder's group that made his father's childhood a nightmare, returned from a long imprisonment after being falsely accused. He learned through the stories how Remus, a male friend of Lily's had been entrusted with Lily's worries about the happenings between Severus and James. He listened as Minerva spoke of how the relationship developed between his father and Harry, and how his friends accepted the relationship because they loved Harry. They, themselves, had relationships with those that were not considered normal in the eyes of society; his friend Ron with Remus, his Godfather with a young woman that was two years beneath his Godson in years, and his friend, Hermione, with a former student that had been in trouble with the law.

He knew that, despite the road being long and complicated, this was when his father was happiest. His father had been happy with Harry. He was happy during their time at war when they could be alone together. He was happy despite the fights the two had and he smiled at the irregularity of the little family he had formed without realization. In turn, his heart hurt for the man that was his father and for the man who had been separated from his father. By the end of the tale, Montgomery knew exactly what to get his father for Christmas.

Before he drifted off to sleep, he could only foresee one little problem; how was he going to bring Harry Potter to his father when he had no idea how to go about getting him? Then, he thought _'Why do adults have to be so complicated?'

* * *

_End Chapter I: Pictures of an Unknown Man 


	3. Chapter II: Meeting Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implications of Severus/OFC, Harry/OMC, Adrian/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Remus/Ron, Sirius/Luna, Neville/Cho)  
**Warnings:** (please continue to warn for DH spoilers) Non-magic, Implied M/M relations, AU, OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, Possible Book/Movie spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to the author. JK Rowling, and her associates strictly own all Harry Potter characters, places, and canon ideas. The lyrics, _Blame it on the Mistletoe_, belong to Toby Keith. No money is being made on this story. It is being done for the pure enjoyment to others and to myself. Copyright infringement not intended.  
**Summary:** With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas.  
**A Very Special Note to my Betas:** Thank you to my wonderful betas for helping me through this: Jen, Shannon, and Joji. Without you, I doubt I would have made it through. With all my respect to you all, Mistress Vamp.

-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

**Chapter II: Meeting Harry Potter**

Since he was a little boy, Harry Potter always knew that he was different. He always knew he stood out from his friends, no matter how many or how few of them he had. As a little boy, his mother always told him he had a sixth sense that could tell them or others when something strange or bad was about to happen. His mother called it a gift but to him, especially as he got older, he often thought it was a curse.

Harry had always known that he would end up doing something that would change the world. That feat came when he was barely 18 years of age. He was drafted into a war that seemed to be known only to a handful of people, but the harsh reality of what he had accomplished was heard around the world. During his brief stay within the tunnels on the enemy grounds, himself and a well-known Alchemist and former Hogwarts Institute of the Gifted & Talented instructor, Severus Snape, created a poison that would take down the enemy on his own territory. The poison that had been infiltrated into the water system, eventually spreading to kill more than just the enemy; a fact Harry had not made easy peace with for many years. With this result, it left him a household name for several years. Some even said he would go down in the history books as a hero. How the world remembered him, it was up to them. If Harry had his way, he wouldn't be remembered at all.

After the war, Harry had thought things would settle down for him. For a little while, they did. He and Severus, much to the chagrin of his parents, had begun a relationship. They had had a brief interlude between them during the war, but in the time of war, you seek whomever you can for comfort. Both believed it wouldn't last and when it came to depart, they went their separate ways. However, it didn't last. They had contact with each other due to the idea they had the same associates in the same circle. For three years, they lived in complete bliss. They were inseparable and where one was, the other was usually close by.

Unfortunately, for Harry, his happiness came to an end a few days after his 21st birthday. He had foreseen the day through the sixth sense his mother often told him to use to his advantage, but he had not wanted to believe it. He thought he meant more to Severus than what he had seen in his visions. To know, that for once, his sense had led him to the truth, he decided to follow his mother's words. Once Severus left, Harry had locked himself in his apartment to hone in on the gift he had been given. If he didn't, he would have driven himself to madness with sadness at losing the one man he thought he could spend his life with.

By the age of 25, Harry had followed in his father's footsteps by becoming a detective. Though, much different from his father, Harry became what most people often believed to be frauds...a psychic detective. With the gift his mother believed he had been blessed with for a reason, Harry became a household name for a different reason than the war. With his gift of sight, past cases had been reopened and the murderers, rapists, robbers, and others had been brought to justice. It was during one of these cases that brought Harry to the point in his life that he was at now.

On his 34th birthday, which was just barely three weeks past, his boyfriend of seven years, Sorien du Monte, proposed to him. Sorien told Harry that there was no one else that he would ever want to be with but when he expected the same sentiments from Harry, they were undelivered. Harry had not hid the fact that he still wished for Severus' return. Sorien, who Harry believed was far too nice for his own heart, thought that he could help Harry heal from the broken heart that had plagued Harry for over a decade. Unfortunately, the day after his birthday, for the second time in his life, Harry's significant other walked out and left him behind.

Though, as Harry had told his two longest and dearest of friends Hermione Granger-Pucey, and Ronald Weasley, Sorien's departure hadn't hurt him as badly as Severus' walking out. Ron had looked at him with wonderment and Hermione had looked at him with calmness. When Harry had asked her why it would hurt more with Severus than with Sorien, she had given him an answer he couldn't deny; Severus was his other half and Sorien wasn't. It had made sense to Harry to see it that way. He had spent seven years under Severus' tutelage at the Institute, close to a year with him in the war, then three years as his significant other. They had spent eleven years together even if only three of those were as a couple.

Severus was always a constant in his life. After all, his mother, Lily, and Severus were friends while Severus and Harry's father, James, spent years loathing each other, even upon Lily and James' marriage. When Severus had left, Harry remembered as his father held back the words I _'I told you so'_ /I so as not disappoint his son. That thought alone had made Harry cry for days before he started to make his gift worth something.

As the days passed after Sorien's departure, Harry's heart began to heal from not only those wounds, but also the wounds of his first broken heart. His Godfather, Sirius Black, told him to take it day by day and not to jump into the future. It was his advice that Harry took to heart. Before Sirius became involved with one of Harry's classmates, Luna Black nee Lovegood, a longtime lover had broken his heart, as well. It had taken Luna close to a year to even get Sirius to notice she wasn't just a friend of Harry's, but a woman who was also healing from a broken heart.

With the help of others, Sirius and Luna became timid friends. As the months progressed, Sirius got permission from Luna's father to court her then after another year, they consummated their relationship. It was six months after that they married with Harry as Sirius' best man and Hermione as Luna's matron-of-honor. Harry had listened to his friends around him, had taken their advice to live his life day by day, and it was because of that advice that it led Harry Potter to opening a book of memories that he never thought he would open again.

As he thumbed through the book, those he cared for most were discussing his life.

* * *

"No."

"'Mione..."

"Ronald, no."

"Come on, Hermione. You know she'll help us contact him."

Hermione Granger-Pucey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Although they were now 35 years old, she believed that Ronald Weasley would never act his age. "Ron, listen to me. Harry has told us more than once that he does not want us interfering with his life. This doesn't just include his career path, but his love life as well."

"But, 'Mione..."

Hermione sighed. "Don't, Ron. I know you mean well, but leave Harry and his love life alone."

Ronald Weasley, long time friend of Harry Potter, sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand why Hermione wasn't willing to accept the fact that they needed to help their friend. "Hermione, you know just as well as I do that he's not been happy since his separation with Severus." When Hermione opened her mouth to retort, Ron raised a hand to stop her. "Now you listen to me for once in your bloody life, Hermione Granger-Pucey," he said with a serious look in his eyes. "Harry has done all he can for the rest of us and what have we ever done in return for him?

"We've all tried to help him in the ways we thought we knew were best for him, but all failed. I will admit that. But, 'Mione, you do know as well as I do that since Severus, he hasn't been happy. Not even with Sorien."

Hermione shook her head and took a seat beside Ron. "I know this, Ron, really I do. But Severus is married and he ha..."

"Was married, Hermione."

Hermione blinked, this being something new to her. "Was?"

Ron smirked. "I had an interesting meeting with a certain former professor of ours at Hogwarts. She has informed me that, for the past several years, another former professor of ours is no longer married and is now a single father raising his young son."

With a new glint in her eyes, Hermione Granger-Pucey bit her lower lip. _'This is definitely a new development,'_ she thought to herself. When she looked at Ron, she could tell he was getting the same idea. With a small nod of acceptance, she watched as his smirk grew to a smile and somehow knew that this could either be the greatest thing or the biggest disaster. For Harry, she was willing to chance both.

* * *

End Chapter II: Meeting Harry Potter


	4. Chapter III: Diagon Alley

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implications of Severus/OFC, Harry/OMC, Adrian/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Remus/Ron, Sirius/Luna, Neville/Cho)  
**Warnings:** (please continue to warn for DH spoilers) Non-magic, Implied M/M relations, AU, OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, Possible Book/Movie spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to the author. JK Rowling, and her associates strictly own all Harry Potter characters, places, and canon ideas. The lyrics, _Blame it on the Mistletoe_, belong to Toby Keith. No money is being made on this story. It is being done for the pure enjoyment to others and to myself. Copyright infringement not intended.  
**Summary:** With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas.  
**A Very Special Note to my Betas:** Thank you to my wonderful betas for helping me through this: Jen, Shannon, and Joji. Without you, I doubt I would have made it through. With all my respect to you all, Mistress Vamp.

-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

**Chapter III: Diagon Alley**

_**Montie's POV**_

It was a warm day when Father and I made our way to Diagon Alley to purchase my school supplies. Although classes wouldn't be starting for a few more weeks, Father thought it would be best to get my things before the crowd set in. I personally thought it was just a way for him to spend some time there without the crowd. He's a bright man, my father. He is a tad on the aggressive side and has a bit of a sour attitude, according to Aunt Minnie, but no matter, he's still my father.

The day after Aunt Minnie and I had our conversation about Father's past, my Godmother asked me if I was ok with the idea that he had been with a man. To be honest, Father's always taught me that love is love no matter the gender. That's what I told Aunt Minnie. You can't deny what your heart says. Yeah, I'll admit it's a bit weird considering it took Father and Mother to create me, but to know he loved another man, it doesn't bother me. He's still my father, right?

As we head to the bookstore, I can't help but remember the letter I received from Mother in the post the other day. Father gets upset when I mention her so I have yet to tell him about the contents; Mother's getting remarried and wants me in the wedding. Odd, isn't it? According to what Aunt Minnie has said, Father confided in her that Mother no longer wanted me to be considered her son. Yet, she's asking me to be a part of her wedding. Maybe it's to rub it in his face. Maybe it's to say that despite she left him so he could be happy, she is the one moving on while he's not? If that's the case, it's a bit selfish of her, isn't it? I'm not sure I want to attend, but I'll have to speak with Father and find out what he thinks is best.

When we get to the bookstore, I can tell he's excited. I know they received the newest book on Alchemy discoveries and it's something he's been waiting on. I tug on his hand and grin at him, my eyes lighting up when he smiles at me. It's a bit childish, I know, but to see my Father smile makes me understand what a lucky little boy I am. I wink at him then release his hand so I can take out my book list. Nothing too complicated, it seems. He asks me if I will be ok on my own and I give him a nod in response. He's a famous Alchemist and I know he's very good at what he does, but Alchemy and medicine just doesn't peak my interest. Heading to the area I need for my schoolbooks, I round a corner and right there, I stop. I blink then open my mouth to say something, but unfortunately, nothing comes out. Never in the world would I imagine this is where our adventure would lead us. Right in front of me was the brown haired woman from the pictures. Maybe, just maybe, my luck would start to change!

_**Hermione's POV**_

I couldn't believe it when I received the letter from Minerva McGonagall earlier this week. Their Trigonometry teacher couldn't be enlisted this school year so I was being asked to fill in until either her return or they found a permanent teacher. Needless to say, I was thrilled. I excelled in Mathematics and I was always trying to outdo the teacher with the answers. I was always trying to get her to see the ways I did the answers and to show her a different way to find them from her way. It always turned out to where my way was never successful, but I always found the answers.

As I was looking through the books I wanted to take my classes from, I felt eyes upon me. When I turned and looked at the figure, I blinked. It was a young boy, possibly around 11, maybe 12 years old, but no older than that. The way he was looking at me, I couldn't help but wonder who this little boy was. He looked as if he knew me, but I was certain I never laid eyes upon him before. Curious, I smiled at him and he turned an adorable shade of red. I set down my book and joined him, extending my hand to him.

"I'm Hermione Granger-Pucey and you are?"

The answer I received, I knew today was my lucky day.

_**Regular POV**_

Montie, after getting over the shock of seeing Hermione, extended his hand and shook hers. "I'm Montgomery Snape, Mrs. Pucey."

Heremione's eyes widened then started to shine with brightness. "Montgomery Snape, it's a pleasure," she said with a kind voice as she released his hand after a quick shake. "Are you here alone, Montgomery?"

Montie shook his head then cleared his throat. "No, um, I'm with my Father, Severus Snape."

If possible, Hermione's light lit up a little more. "Mister Snape is here?" _'Brilliant!'_

"He's over in the Alchemy section. Would you like to see him?"

Hermione smiled. "Only if it won't be too much trouble. It's been years since I've gotten to speak with him."

Montie nodded his head then as he turned to head to where his father was, he decided he had been brought to her for a reason. Turning back to face her, he took a leap of faith and asked what he had been dying to since he first laid eyes on her. "Mrs. Pucey?"

Hermione chuckled. "Please, call me Hermione, Montgomery."

Montie blushed. "As long as you call me Montie then, Hermione."

"Of course! What were you wanting to know?"

After a few seconds hesitation, Montie squared his shoulders and took on a serious look. "How is Harry Potter doing?"

Hermione blinked then took a soft breath. "You know of Harry?"

Montie lowered his eyes then looked around, spotting a small sitting area in the back of the store. Looking back at her, he smiled. "Father will be quite awhile if he's reading about Alchemy discoveries, so is it ok if we sit for a bit?"

Smiling to herself at the young boy's bundle of nerves, Hermione gave him a nod of her head and followed him to the sitting area. After removing his coat, Montie sat down in one the soft chairs and upon removing his shoes, tucked his feet under his legs. As he looked at Hermione, he couldn't help but bite his lower lip. What if his father discovered him talking to her and got angry? Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he waited as she sat down then began his own tale of how he knew Harry Potter.

* * *

For nearly two hours, Hermione sat and listened to Montie speak about his father, his mother, the pictures he found, and how he wanted nothing more than to see his father happy again. There were times when she wanted to grab this young boy close to her and hold onto him, feeling the sadness come off of him in waves. What she didn't know, however, was if the sadness was because of his parents being separated, his mother's new marriage, his father's sadness, or a combination of it all. What she wanted to do was tell him that Harry was just as miserable, but she had to restrain herself so she wouldn't break Harry's trust in her.

As he talked to this stranger, Montie realized how soothing it felt to speak about everything that had been running through his head since his discovery in the attic pictures. His Godmother had been right. Sometimes, it does help to talk to a stranger more than your own family. Once the tale came to a close, he raised his eyes for the first time since he started speaking. He blinked at the look on Hermione's face.

Having a slight smirk on her face that did nothing to cure the butterflies starting to flutter in Montie's stomach, he chanced voicing the thoughts in his head. "Erm, Hermione, are you all right?"

Giving a nod, Hermione's smirk became a smile. "Brilliant!" Montie blinked again when she stood and held out her hand to him. Standing, her took her hand then his coat, looking up at her. "Shall we find your father now, Montie? I do believe I would love to speak with him again!"

Montie nodded, deciding she was very strange for a girl. "He's still in the Alchemy section, I'm sure."

Hermione laughed and winked at him. She led him to the area she knew her ex-teacher would be. When they reached him, sure enough, there he was. In his hands was a thick, hardback book that had to be at least a thousand pages, or more. Clearing her throat, Hermione almost bit back a laugh as she watched Severus raise his head then wince at the popping sound his neck made.

Severus Snape was no ordinary man. He was known for his medicinal herbs, his Alchemy techniques and teachings, and a feared war veteran. Yet, here he stood, so engrossed in his readings that he didn't hear his son or visitor approaching. When he realized who was standing with his son, he silently closed the book and replaced it to its spot on the shelf. Giving a slight nod, he regarded his son and the woman pleasantly, but stiffly.

"Mrs. Pucey, a pleasant surprise to see you again."

Hermione smiled. "As it is to see you again, Mister Snape."

"I see you've met my son, Montgomery."

Hermione nodded. "He's a lovely young boy, Mister Snape."

"That he is," Severus said with a smile. "Since I am no longer your teacher," '_and it now feels as though we were never friends,'_ "perhaps we should cut the formality of the situation, Hermione."

Nodding her head, Hermione beamed. "I would like that very much, Severus."

Montie gave her hand a little squeeze then released her hand, joining his father. Leaning against his father's side, he gave a soft sigh. Severus put his hand on his shoulder, rubbing it just a little. Hermione watched the exchange and smiled to herself. _'He looks very relaxed when his son is with him, almost as he did when he was with Harry.'_ She was so engrossed in watching the exchange that she hadn't listened to his question. When she blinked and blushed, she realized her mistake.

"I see you were in your own world again, Hermione."

Giving a guilty smile, Hermione nodded. "I couldn't help but notice how relaxed you seem, Severus. It's...been awhile since I've seen you in such a mood."

Severus looked at her for a bit, then finally nodded his head. "It has been awhile since I've reason to be relaxed, but today is peaceful day, I admit."

"As do I."

Montie looked between them then looked at his father. "She was in the math section. Was she one of your students, Father?"

Severus looked at his son and nodded. "She was in my Chemistry class at Hogwarts. One of my advanced students, I might add."

Hermione blushed. "I seemed to have been advanced a bit in other subjects, as well."

For the first time since his departure from their little circle, Severus gave a genuine laugh. "Mathematics, History, Grammatical Theories, Literature, Chemistry, Astrology...need I go on?"

Montie blinked then looked at Hermione. "Wow!"

Hermione blushed a little more then cleared her throat. "Yes, well, it happens each year, I suppose."

Severus shook his head. "Not every year. You were an exception. Anyway, what brings you to the store? Anything specific?"

Hermione stood up straight and smiled broadly. "Actually, yes. I'm going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Temporary, of course."

"Really? Which subject?"

Hermione beamed. "Trigonometry."

Severus chuckled. "You always did like to take on a challenge. This is Montgomery's first year."

Hermione smiled wide at Montie. "Congratulations, Montgomery. Getting into Hogwarts is quite a feat. You didn't tell me you were gifted! Though I could figure that out for myself."

Montie blushed then shook his head. Hermione smiled and winked at him then looked at her former teacher. "Severus, I was wondering if perhaps, just for a few hours, if I could take young Montie with me. You looked so involved in your book that I wouldn't want you to stray away from it," she said with a glint in her eyes.

Severus looked at her then looked at Montie, raising his eyebrow. "Do you wish to spend some time with her, Montie?" Montie looked at him then at Hermione, taking note of the glint in her eyes.

"I would like that very much, Father," he said with a smile. Looking back at Severus, his voice softened. "If only you are all right with it, of course."

Severus nodded then looked back at Hermione. "Please have him back here in time for lunch. We have lunch plans with his Godmother and she would have my head if we missed it."

"Of course! Montie, shall we?"

After giving his father a tight, but quick hug, Montie put on his coat and left with the person he knew would be the one to help him. And as his father returned to the book, Severus would be none the wiser that Montie would be bringing Harry Potter back with him.

Oh the trouble he knew he would get into. But all in all, it was worth it.

* * *

End Chapter III: Diagon Alley


	5. Chapter IV: Dinner Between Friends

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implications of Severus/OFC, Harry/OMC, Adrian/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Remus/Ron, Sirius/Luna, Neville/Cho)  
**Warnings:** (please continue to warn for DH spoilers) Non-magic, Implied M/M relations, AU, OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, Possible Book/Movie spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to the author. JK Rowling, and her associates strictly own all Harry Potter characters, places, and canon ideas. The lyrics, _Blame it on the Mistletoe_, belong to Toby Keith. No money is being made on this story. It is being done for the pure enjoyment to others and to myself. Copyright infringement not intended.  
**Summary:** With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas.  
**A Very Special Note to my Betas:** Thank you to my wonderful betas for helping me through this: Jen, Shannon, and Joji. Without you, I doubt I would have made it through. With all my respect to you all, Mistress Vamp.

-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

**Chapter IV: Dinner Between Friends**

_**Montie's POV**_

It's the beginning of September and I have three more weeks until I leave for my first year at Hogwarts. My father, I believe, is almost as eager as I am for this new adventure to begin. Though, I think our reasons are different. I think Father is ready to let me leave the 'nest' and have some time to himself. Me? I'm ready to explore a new way of things. Father has always told me that if I applied myself in just the right areas, I could go far with my schooling. I haven't done half bad in my previous school years. I'm top of the class and I think that's why Father was excited about my acceptance to Hogwarts.

I still haven't told Father about Mother's wedding. I haven't really had a chance to. We've been so busy making sure I have all of my school supplies and everything I'll need while I'm boarding at Hogwarts. But, also, I have been busy plotting against my father to make his happy ending come true. The times we've been to Diagon Alley, I've made sure I've allowed Hermione to know. The last time we were there, I got to meet her husband, Adrian, and a longtime friend between Hermione and Harry, Ronald Weasley. The plot to get Father and Harry together is coming together quite nicely. The big night is a week away and as weird as it might sound, I'm eager for the two to meet again.

The other day, I was allowed to go to dinner with Hermione, Adrian, and Ron, as he told me to call him, and as we had dinner, I got to hear stories about my father that I never knew before. The stories were exciting to hear. I got to know another side of my father I never thought possible. That was amazing. I also got to hear stories about Father and Harry, and how they survived the world's hypocrisy of them. For the first time, I learned about Father as a war hero. He doesn't like to talk about those days so I don't push him or ask him questions that would seem offensive. I don't want Father to think I am overbearing at such a young age. I'll wait a few more years before I become pushy.

Tonight, much to my excitement, I'm supposed to meet Harry and a few others. Ron thinks it's a good idea if I meet them before my father comes into the picture. Although Adrian says it's probably not a good idea for me to meet Sirius because he'll know right away who I am, I want to meet the man who is closest to Harry out of all of them. Well, he and Remus, Ron's longtime partner. According to Hermione, Remus and Ron have been together for two decades. From what Ron said, Remus started to court him when Ron was only 15. I didn't believe it was allowed, especially between two men, but Ron said his parents finally accepted it when they saw Remus was courting him in the respected way. They always had chaperones around them no matter what they did and the first time they kissed, Ron was 17 and it was underneath the mistletoe at Christmas.

When Ron told me this story, an idea started to plot in my head. Hermione's eyes were just staring at me. This also caused both Adrian and Ron to smirk. They already knew my devious ways and this was making me think even more. Suddenly, I had an idea in my head. I knew what was going to happen at that dinner. And if it didn't, well, Christmas was only three months away. It could wait until then.

But I don't think I could.

* * *

_When Severus bid his son farewell and a good evening with Hermione, he never questioned his son's motives for wanting to be with the clever woman. His son was intelligent and Severus believed that if he spent time with someone as well educated as Hermione Granger-Pucey, his son's mind would expand even more than it already was. As he took his seat next to the fireplace in their sitting room and opened his Alchemy Discoveries book, never once did it occur to him that within just a few hours, his peaceful life would be filled once again with pure chaos. After all, his son was about to meet Harry Potter.

* * *

__**Montie's POV**_

Once we arrived at Hermione's house, I started to wonder if this was actually a good idea or not. Okay, yeah, I want to meet the man that made my father happy all those years ago, but now I'm wondering if I've thought this out enough. I mean, how do I respond when they ask questions about my father? Do I tell them anything? Do I only hint around the things or do I tell them details? And what about my mother? What if they ask the questions I don't want to answer? Will I have to answer anyway? Or can I just make an excuse about something? Oy. If I had known my stomach would be in this many knots because of this, I would have canceled it and decided to stay in the dark for the rest of my life!

I know there's no turning back, though. I can't. I want to meet Harry and the rest of the group. According to Hermione, I'm going to meet Remus, Sirius, Sirius' wife Luna, Neville and his wife Cho, and then two of my father's personal favorite students, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Next to Harry and Sirius, Draco and Blaise are the two I am most looking forward to meet. See, they were my father's top two students in his Chemistry classes. They both graduated with honors and from what Ron said, Draco was my father's apprentice for two years then took over his position when my father left Hogwarts. I am also wondering if there isn't more of a connection, but I guess that's something I can ask for myself, yes?

When we entered the house, I started to breathe a little hard. This was, after all, the next big step in all of this. You are probably wondering why this means so much and why I'm making such a big deal about it. People, it's for my father. The man who has taken care of me the best he can and for the most part, as a single father. Just because my mother is suddenly back in my life doesn't mean anything to me. He is my life. I would do anything for him, even if it means helping him reconnect with that one person that might just be a little more important to him than myself. Yeah, I know, it's a different connection between lovers than it is with children, but still. To know my father is happy is something that will make me happy.

Anyway, Hermione has this thing where you have to remove your shoes before entering the sitting room. As I was removing my shoes, I could hear the laughter coming from the others. It made me feel even more nervous. How would I be received? Would it be good? Bad? Would it all be tension or what? Hermione went ahead and went in after giving me a wink, and told me to join them when I felt comfortable. Ha! Long chance! Well, not too long. Unlike my father, I rarely think before I act so telling my nerves to stop jumbling themselves or shut up, I stepped into the sitting room. And when I did, that's when it happened. In the words of my father, all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

The moment Montgomery Snape stepped into the sitting room of Adrian and Hermione Granger-Pucey's home, the laughter and voices that could be heard within a mile became silent. Hermione joined Montie and put her arm around his shoulder, keeping him close to her. She gave him a soft smile of encouragement then looked at the others. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Montgomery."

Montie gave them a nod. "Hello."

And then suddenly, that's when the silence stopped and the voices erupted.

"Who is he?"

"This is the dinner guest?"

"He looks familiar."

"Hermione..."

With a shake of her head, Hermione raised a hand to the group of people talking at once. "Alright, stop already. This is Montie, short for Montgomery. Montie, these are the people I was telling you about.

"You have Sirius Black and his wife, Luna."

Montie smiled. "Hello."

Luna smiled and waved at him, her eyes glittering with amusement. "Hello."

Sirius, true to how Montie pictured him in his head, just gave him a little nod of acceptance.

Hermione rolled her eyes then continued onto her introductions. "Next to them, you have Neville and Cho, then you have Remus, and of course, you know Ron."

"How ya doin' tonight, Montie?" Ron asked.

Montie smiled a little. "I'm okay, you?"

Ron winked at him. "I'm good."

Montie smiled then looked at Remus. Yes, he could see why Ron would like him. He was as tall as his father was with shabby brownish blonde hair and light brown eyes. He looked as though he was older than he should be, but with what he learned about him through conversations, he reckoned that was only natural. As Montie's eyes moved from Remus to the pale blonde and dark skinned men, he could only assume these were the two his father missed the most out of this little group. After looking back at Hermione, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Go ahead. They're all bound to find out."

Montie looked at her for a little longer than nodded, his eyes going back to Draco and Blaise. He moved away from her and went to Blaise, and Draco, extending his hand towards them. He didn't know the response he would get, but it's like Hermione said. They were all going to learn it eventually if they hadn't already figured it out. "I'm Montgomery Snape."

And that's when the, what little there was, noise stopped again. Blaise Zabini looked at the boy in front of him and smirked a little. Extending his hand, he grasped his firmly and nodded his head as he shook the hand. "Blaise Zabini, Mister Snape."

Montie blushed as he released his hand. "Just call me Montie, please. Mister Snape sounds too formal."

Blaise smirked even more. "As you wish, Montie."

Montie smiled then looked at Draco, feeling a bit nervous. Draco looked at him for a bit then gave him a slight nod. "Draco Malfoy."

"Montie."

"So we've established."

At that, Montie blushed. "Um, I heard you replaced my father at Hogwarts."

"I did."

"What level do you teach?"

"The highest."

"Well, maybe if I'm lucky enough, when I reach that high, I'll be fortunate enough to have you as my teacher."

Draco simply lifted his eyebrow. "Only the smartest of the students of Hogwarts take that level."

And with a smirk that could compete with his father, Montie just winked at him than rejoined Hermione. Unknown to Montie, that had just earned him Draco Malfoy's respect.

Hermione, once the exchange was done, cleared her throat. "Well! Now that the introductions are out of the way, shall we have drinks while we wait for Harry to arrive?" With several nods and murmured responses, Hermione left the sitting room to retrieve their drinks. Montie stayed in his spot, his eyes looking around. He had been here a few times before, but he suddenly felt more like an outsider than a guest.

Sirius, who was silent through most of the introductions, watched Montie through the boy's observations of the room. He had seemed confident when he approached Blaise and Draco, but now, he seemed as though he felt a bit uncomfortable to be there. Without a word to his wife, Sirius stood and joined Montie. Tapping him on the shoulder, he waited a few seconds before Montie looked at him.

"Let's take a walk."

Montie looked at him quizzically then nodded. He followed Sirius out of the sitting room and after putting his shoes back on, left the house with him to walk outside. He had no idea what to expect, but the conversation that followed was nothing less than shocking.

* * *

An hour into the conversation between Sirius and Montie, they heard the roar of a car coming into the driveway. Montie's breath caught in his chest without him realizing it. This was the moment he had been waiting for since he discovered those pictures in the attic weeks before. When the car came to a stop then was parked and turned off, Montie waited with anticipation. When the man stepped out of his vehicle, the fears that Montie had been worried about vanished. He didn't doubt what he was doing anymore. He knew now it was for the best. The man that was there was the man his father loved. And as Harry approached them with a smile, Montie definitely knew what he had to do.

Tonight, his father would see Harry Potter for the first time in twelve years.

* * *

Three hours later, once the table was completely cleared of all the food, glasses, plates, and utensils, the group of eleven people sat and talked about old times. They told Montie stories of his father when he was a teacher and how cruel he had been to some of the students, but even when Neville, Severus' worst student, spoke of the man with nothing less than respect, Montie knew in his heart his father was only pushing those students he believed to be the best in all aspects. He listened to the stories about his father and about his Aunt Minnie that he didn't know before. Montie also learned that, due to his mother, Severus had lost contact with his Godson, Draco Malfoy. That was the connection Montie wondered about and now that he had his answer, he was happy to know Draco would once again be back in his father's life.

Through the tales, he learned that despite the fights between his father, Sirius, Remus, and the others that fought with him, it was childhood rivalry. Sirius couldn't stand not being the best at something and for Remus, it was because of peer pressure. Montie believed that if his father allowed it, the three of them could have a friendship formed between them. However, no matter how many tales he learned or who told them, the ones that most interested him were the ones that Harry shared. Whenever Harry spoke of Severus, his eyes would light up then dim, but he would keep smiling. Montie learned a lot of things about Harry that night, but there was something he still needed to know.

Montie gave Hermione a smile then stood, going to Harry. He tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he could talk to him. When Harry agreed, the others looked at each other briefly then watched as the two silently left. Once they were gone, the conversation continued, all pretending to be ignorant of the new proceedings through the night.

As the two reached the outside, Montie pulled on his coat and sat on the picnic table, his feet on the bench. He held his coat against him and kept his eyes forward, feeling Harry sitting next to him. When he looked at Harry, he asked the first thing he could think. "Do you still love my father?"

* * *

Harry Potter had very few things to be shocked into silence about. He had fought in a war where innocents were killed, loved a man that left him to have a family with a woman, became a Psychic Detective so he could help those that couldn't be helped in any other way, and had seen things that no one could believe. Never, in all of his years, had he been silenced with six little words.

As he stared at Montie then looked out, Harry could only nod.

Montie looked at him then nodded. "Good."

Harry looked back at him. "Good?"

"Yes, good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because it means my father can be happy again."

Harry shook his head then looked away from Montie, willing himself to stay calm. "Why wouldn't he be happy? He has everything he wanted."

Montie gave a loud snort, which caused Harry to look at him. Montie shook his head as he looked at Harry. "My father pretends to be happy, Mister Potter, but he's far from it."

"Harry."

Montie smiled. "Harry."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Doesn't any of this bother you? The fact that your father had a relationship with a man, I mean."

"Why would it?"

"You have a mother."

"Please, I have a woman who doesn't even treat me as a son until she plans to get remarried."

At this information, Harry blinked. "Remarried? But I thought Severus was married."

Montie shook his head. "My mother and father divorced several years ago. My mother, until recently, basically disowned me."

Harry processed the information, his eyes staring in front of him. Taking a soft breath, Montie looked at him. "Listen, Harry. I don't know if you can forgive my father for what he did, but I hope you can. He wasn't happy with Mother. He was miserable and I think that's why she left. She loved him. I know she did, but he couldn't return it. He loved her, but not the way she wanted him to. She wanted his heart and that, he couldn't give her; not even if he tried to. The idea that my father loved a man is no matter to me. He has always taught me that you love with your heart, not with your gender.

"He's a good man. A bit difficult at times, but that's only natural. I want him happy and if that means he loves a man, then so be it. He was happy with you and not with my mother. Who am I to deny him that? After all, he is my father. The only one I'll ever have or even want."

As Harry listened to Montie, his eyes were watching the boy's reaction to what he was saying. He could see the respect this young boy held for his father, as well as the love and the hope for his father's happiness on his face and in his eyes. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, Harry looked around then back at him. Giving him a small nod, he understood where the little boy was coming from.

"You care a great deal for your dad, don't you?"

Montie looked down, his voice incredibly soft. "My mother left us on Christmas when I was three. He held me while I cried and questioned why she left me. When I was a baby, he was the one holding me when I was crying. I could tell the difference between my mother and him. He was the one to rock me to sleep and whisper stories to me. He treated me like a gift he was afraid to lose. When I asked Aunt Minnie about it one day, she said he left you because he wanted a child. If it was that important for him to have a child, then it must have hurt him a great deal to leave you.

"I remember," Montie continued. "The Christmas after my mother left. It was the first time the house hadn't been decorated since I was born. I was sad and on Christmas night, right before bed, I remember saying my goodnight prayers. And as I crawled into bed, I heard a slight noise. Like any little kid, I guess, I left the bed and when I went to my door, right there in the hallway was a box. It was the only gift I received that year. When I opened it, there was a teddy bear inside that 'To you, my Son. Happy Christmas.'" Montie looked up at Harry and smiled. "That, to me, was the best gift I could have ever received.

"The simple things are what matter most to us. He has taught me that, you know? Even before Mother left, Father was always there. He was always doing the smallest things for me and he always knew how to cheer me up."

Harry whispered, "Must have been nice."

Montie nodded. "It was."

"But, Montie, your father and I," Harry said softly as he shook his head gently, "we're in the past."

Montie looked at him. "But you don't have to be."

"Montie..."

"No, Harry. At least, give it another chance? Please? Even if it only ends up as friendship, he needs you in his life and I think you need him."

Harry took a deep breath then nodded as he briefly shut his eyes. "I do, yes."

Montie nodded then stayed silent, allowing Harry's mind to process what needed to be processed. After a few minutes of silence, Montie excused himself and returned to the house, leaving Harry in his musings. Harry watched him go then looked back around, his mind going into overdrive. He had so many thoughts going at once that he didn't how to decipher them from one thought to the next. He did, however, wonder if he and Severus could have a second chance. If they even attempted their relationship again, what would happen? Would Severus even want to? Out of everything Montie said, it was never said that this was something Severus wanted. It all sounded like Montie had thought it up.

Montie. The little boy was smarter than he looked. And boy was he cunning. Hermione had invited Harry to dinner so that he, with the others, could meet a very special little boy that would make their lives a bit more interesting. Not for the first time, Hermione was right. Looking back at the house, Harry knew what he had to do. He couldn't go back in there and face them. He needed, no wanted, to see Severus. Taking out his cell phone, Harry dialed the number he needed and waited. Once he got the information he needed, he climbed off the picnic table and left without a word to the others. An hour later, Harry arrived to his destination after driving around for a bit to calm his nerves.

Ten minutes later, after several deep breathes and lots of self-talk, Harry knocked at the door of the house to the man he hadn't laid eyes upon since he was 21.

When Severus opened the door, he promptly dropped the book he had been holding. "Harry."

* * *

End Chapter IV: Dinner between Friends


	6. Chapter V: Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Pairing:** Severus/Harry (implications of Severus/OFC, Harry/OMC, Adrian/Hermione, Blaise/Draco, Remus/Ron, Sirius/Luna, Neville/Cho)  
**Warnings:** (please continue to warn for DH spoilers) Non-magic, Implied M/M relations, AU, OOC-ness, Angst, Romance, Possible Book/Movie spoilers  
**Disclaimer:** All original characters belong to the author. JK Rowling, and her associates strictly own all Harry Potter characters, places, and canon ideas. The lyrics, _Blame it on the Mistletoe_, belong to Toby Keith. No money is being made on this story. It is being done for the pure enjoyment to others and to myself. Copyright infringement not intended.  
**Summary:** With the help of his son, Severus Snape finds out the real meaning of Christmas.  
**A Very Special Note to my Betas:** Thank you to my wonderful betas for helping me through this: Jen, Shannon, and Joji. Without you, I doubt I would have made it through. With all my respect to you all, Mistress Vamp.

-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

**Chapter V: Blame it on the Mistletoe**

_**Flashback**_

_"Harry."_

_"Severus."_

_"I...what are you doing here?"_

_"May I come in?"_

_"What? Oh. Yes. My apologies."_

_Once Severus was over the initial shock, he bent over and picked up his book, then moved to the side to allow Harry to come into the house. Harry gave him a bit of a smile then came in, keeping his hands within his coat pocket._

_"I, um, hope you don't mind my sudden appearance, but I figured I needed to do this before I lost my nerve."_

_Severus looked at him as he shut the door, his face taking a blank facade. "Lost your nerve for what, Mister Potter?"_

_Harry looked at him then looked down, shaking his head a little. "You haven't called me that in years, Severus."_

_"What is it you would like for me to call you then?"_

_Harry looked at him, his voice soft. "Harry."_

_Severus nodded then led him through the small hallway and into the main sitting room. "Can I get you something to drink, Harry?"_

_Harry followed him, his eyes looking around. "No, thank you."_

_"If I may be so bold," Severus started as he turned and looked at him, "but what are you doing here?"_

_Harry looked at him then looked around a little more. "Honestly, Severus, I'm not sure. But somehow, I felt this is where I needed to be."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Montie! Hurry up! We're going to be late for the dinner!"

The now 12-year-old young boy ran down the stairs in his best clothes, his eyes shined brightly. It had been three months since everything changed in his life and in his opinion, it was all for the best. When he approached his father in their sitting room, he gave a low whistle at the outfit his father wore. For the first time in his life, he saw his father wearing his best clothes; nice black dress pants, a dark hunter green velvet shirt, with a pair of nice black Dockers Gordon dress shoes on his feet. His father's hair was pulled back in a ponytail and the small round-framed glasses, that for years his father ignored he needed, adorning his face. His father looked very nice.

"You look nice, Father," Montie commented with a smile.

"It's not too much?" Severus asked.

Montie shook his head. "No. He's going to love it."

Severus sighed and shook his head. "You've been around Hermione and Ronald too long."

Montie laughed and took his father's hand, leading him out after taking their coats. As they got into their car and headed to Minerva's for Christmas dinner, Montie took the time he hadn't had in awhile to observe his father's face and smiled to himself.

_**Flashback**_

_"We can't do this, Harry. My son..."_

_"Severus, he already knows."_

_Severus' head snapped up, his eyes boring into Harry's. "He knows what?"_

_Harry looked at him, his voice very soft. "About us, Severus. Everything."_

_"How? I never told him a thing about that...about us."_

_"I didn't ask. I figured you told him until he and I talked together. Perhaps through Minerva?"_

_"No. She would never speak of that unless it was brought to her attention."_

_Harry nodded, his eyes on his ex-lover. "Are you ashamed of what we had? Is that why you never spoke of me, of us, to your son?"_

_"Of course not," Severus snapped._

_"Then why does it bother you that he knows?"_

_"He's my son. It's not exactly easy to tell your son that instead of being a heterosexual, you're truly a homosexual that was with a woman to have a child."_

_At this, Harry nodded. "I guess not, but still."_

_After a few minutes of silence, Severus spoke up. "What do you want, Harry?"_

_"The question is Severus, what do you want?"_

_**End Flashback**_

The house was decorated with silver, green, and red tinsel, holly wreaths on the doors, Christmas decorations on the walls, with the Christmas tree next to the fireplace filled with ornaments and presents piled underneath. The occupants were warm, their cheeks flushed from the heat inside of the sitting room, and their faces glittering with a light that hadn't been present in a while.

As Christmas melodies filled the room, two occupants sat close together on the couch, talking of past memories, an album opened on their laps as they pointed to pictures they long forgot. As they sat quietly together, they were unaware of the eyes that watched them.

_**Flashback**_

_"It doesn't matter what I want, Harry. It's what is best for my son."_

_"And what if what he wants is to see you happy?"_

_"Who says I'm not?"_

_Harry smiled a little. "Your son." _

**End Flashback**

As more people arrived through the evening, the two occupants on the couch lost themselves into their own little world. The younger of the two laughed at something the older one whispered, their eyes glittering with happiness. One arm hooked around the younger man's shoulder, bringing him closer to the arm's owner. The younger man smiled then laid his head on his on his beloved's shoulder, his finger pointing to a new picture as they both chuckled.

_**Flashback**_

_"Severus, please. Tell me you don't love me and I'll walk away."_

_Severus' breath hitched, turning his back to the one man who would always have his heart. "I don't love you."_

_Harry moved slowly and put his hand on Severus' arm, his voice soft and calm. "Look at me and tell me that, Severus."_

_Severus turned his head and looked at him, his eyes and face showing the conflicting emotions. "I..." Severus stopped, shaking his head a little. "I can't."_

_Harry lowered his hand, taking Severus' hand gently in his. "Tell me you don't love me."_

_Severus again opened his mouth, the words becoming too hard to speak. "I don't...I..." Severus shut his eyes tight then reopened them, releasing Harry's hand and pulling him against him. "I'm still in love with you, Harry Potter." _

_As Severus' lips crushed over Harry's and demanded entrance, all Harry could think was how good it felt to be back home._

_**End Flashback**_

Severus looked around the room, looking at the occupants in the room. This was what he missed and he hadn't realized it until now. His eyes moved on his son and he smiled. His son was a brilliant young boy and if Severus were honest with himself, very cunning. Just a few weeks before, he had spoken with his son about things that he hadn't had the courage to speak about before. As the two sat in Montie's dorm room, the two talked about Harry, Savanna, and how Severus' life used to be. For the first time since his war days, Severus opened up about his role in the downfall of the tyrant that he and Harry had taken down during their stint as soldiers.

Montie had listened to him without judging him, allowing his father to speak of harsh times without interruption. This was a side he had learned about him through others, but to hear it from his father meant more to Montie than hearing it from others. It meant that, even if his father didn't realize it, Montie was now trusted enough with his father's secrets. That meant a lot to Montie and he had expressed it to his father.

Severus moved his eyes from his son to Sirius and Luna, his lips quirking up to a smirk as he observed the two. He never thought he could forgive the man for the past, but through the last few months, Sirius had seemed to accept what was happening and tentatively, the two were forming a truce between them. Not for their sakes, but for Harry's.

Removing his arm from Harry's shoulders, he gently took his hand. He tugged on it then stood, pulling Harry with him as they left the sitting room. When they reached the doorway and couldn't proceed, Severus and Harry both looked up, chuckling as they saw the mistletoe. Looking back at each other, Severus shook his head and knew this was the work of his son. When Severus looked over at his son and saw the mischievous eyes watching them, Severus smirked. He looked back at Harry and saw the amusement in the eyes. Shaking his head gently, Severus bent his head and gently brushed his lips over Harry's. As Harry's arms came up and circled his neck, Severus wrapped his arms around his beloveds, feeling, for the first time in his life, peaceful.

As the two got lost in their own feelings, the other occupants continued about their own business as the music played in the room, happiness and peace filling the air.

* * *

_Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe

* * *

_End: Blame it on the Mistletoe 


End file.
